


Initials

by Irisyame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is only mentioned, M/M, My first fic, but the story revolves around him, other members of the 104th appear by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisyame/pseuds/Irisyame
Summary: A mysterious letter 'A' appears in Erwin's signature after he starts writing with his left hand, and Armin wonders what it stands for.





	Initials

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This was my first eruri fic. I posted it a while ago on tumblr (http://irisyame.tumblr.com/) and decided to post it here now since I wrote a new fanfic that I'll be posting soon.  
> My mother tongue is Spanish, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or if something sounds weird.

Shortly after losing his dominant arm, and despite his best efforts to learn how to write again with his left hand, Erwin had to admit that there were more crucial issues to take care of and accepted that someone else wrote the official documents in his stead. However, the signature in those papers still needed to be the Commander's, and the most observant -or rather, curious- members of the Survey Corps couldn't help but notice that in place of that once tidy and elegant handwriting reading "Erwin Smith" now three simple, capitalized initials concluded every report or letter: _E.A.S._

It was Jean that after delivering one of these documents brought this matter to Armin, who was usually the most reliable source of knowledge, whether relevant or random, for all of the remaining members of the 104th.

"Hey, does the Commander have a middle name?"

It was indeed uncommon for people to have a middle name with such little population, but it seemed to be the most plausible explanation for the recent discovery.

Armin, in turn, came to Hange, who besides knowing trivial facts of the veterans was generally the most willing to share them. He found the Squad Leader in the laundry room, were the Captain was also picking and folding his own clothing.

"Erwin's middle name? I believe I read it once in his file... Ah, yeah, I think it's Artur! Isn't it, Levi?" Artur fit perfectly with that mysterious letter A. 

"Huh? Yeah, it is. That old man and his old man names. But what's with the question, though?"

The blond cadet briefly explained what had happened, with an apologetic tone, since the whole matter was certainly none of his business. Fortunately, Hange was quite amused by the cadets' curiosity, and Levi didn't seem to give much more thought to it. In his hands rested trousers, shirts, underwear and over it all, neatly folded, an embroidered cravat. 

"L.S.A." read Armin, aloud. "Captain, do you have a middle name too?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Hange turned to see what the inquisitive blue gaze was looking at and smiled broadly. The captain stared at the boy as if evaluating whether it was worth answering. 

"Nah, course I don't. For most of my life I didn't even have a family name."

It wasn't until several days after, during dinner time, and while Mikasa was handing Armin the potato salad, that everything dawned on him. His friends became worried as the blond boy suddenly froze, staring at nothing. 

"Jean, I think I finally have your answer."

"What is he talking about?" said Eren to the horse-faced boy. 

"Armin, are you alright?" inquired Mikasa. 

"It's not his middle name- the commander and the captain..." Armin flushed while covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, don't waste that salad!" that was Sasha. 

"I had to deliver a document and saw that the commander signed as E.A.S. and wondered whether he had a middle name, that was all!" explained Jean, pleading innocence, under Mikasa and Eren's accusing eyes. 

But Armin acted as if he didn't listen a thing and continued. "And I went and asked Levi himself."

"Hey, Armin, spit it out! What are you rambling about?" it was Connie demanding now. 

Everybody waited for several silent seconds, until Armin abruptly put his hands back on the table and, still looking at some point lost in space, started to talk. 

"_E.A.S_ stands for Erwin Ackerman-Smith. _L.S.A._ stands for Levi Smith-Ackerman."

No one said another word as they continued eating. Each of them chewing in silence while acknowledging that it wasn't only a figure of speech when they said that the Commander and the Captain of the Survey Corps were positively married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I thought of this story while I was falling asleep one day and when I woke up the next day I was certain that Erwin's middle name was "Arthur". Since his first name is pronounced the German way, I chose the German spelling as well.


End file.
